Memory Losses
by crazyreader11
Summary: Danny has reoccurring amnesia, yet it seems everything is finally clear! Ya, his secret is revealed to chosen people, but whateves(: Romance is in the air and family ties are strengthened! Tons of characters involved (not just the ones listed)!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm suppose to be finishing the crossover I promised, but I will not force my fingers or mind to ignore a story that wants to be written!**

**I don't own DP which leads me to shed a tear in sadness...On with the story!**

_Chapter 1: ?_

"Are you kidding me? You just had to wait 'til my summer break to officially start before you attacked?" Danny yelled, clearly annoyed at the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE! For I, the Box Ghost, had needed to wait so that I may utilize the boxes that you stupid humans use to pack school supplies before I could attack! I could care less if it was convenient for you or not," the Box Ghost yelled. He was trying to act scary, but really, he was just annoying.

"So now, beware of my—" but the Box Ghost couldn't finish his sentence. While he'd been focused on his beloved boxes and his ranting, Danny had snuck up behind him and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Finally, peace and quiet," Danny said as he chuckled to himself before flying back to Fenton Works; his home. He phased through his room and let the white rings form around his torso. One ring went up and the other down, transforming his black and white hazmat suit into a white shirt with red accents and light blue jeans with red tennis shoes. His snow white hair was replaced with raven black hair, and his glowing green eyes changed to baby blue.

Danny walked to his mirror. He had to make sure that he was completely Danny Fenton and showed no hint of his alter ego, Danny Phantom. When he was satisfied that he looked completely human, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" came the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sam, it's Danny. You, me, and Tucker still on for the movie tonight?" Danny asked into his phone.

"Yup! It's all set up, so you can come over whenever. Tucker got here a couple minutes ago," Danny heard Sam reply.

"Alright, see you soon!" As Danny hung up, he ran through his door. Sure, he could probably get to Sam's faster if he flew, but sometimes he just liked to do something normal. When he turned to run down the stairs, he ran right into his sister.

"Ouch! Try and be more careful Danny! That really hurt…" Jazz said as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry Jazz, but I'm kind of in a hurry. See you later!" Danny called from the bottom of the stairs. He knew she'd probably rolled her eyes, but he also knew she was smiling. It wasn't often that Danny got down time – even if it was summer break. Five minutes later, Danny arrived at Sam's mansion. He took a quick look around before phasing through the ground and into Sam's theater.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late," Danny told his friends as he regained visibility.

"No probs dude. We were just about to pick out a movie. What you feeling like tonight? Horror or action?" asked an African American teen boy with glasses and a red beret. He was holding a PDA in one hand and a half-eaten corn dog in the other.

"Hmm, I'm thinking horror would be a good one for tonight Tucker," Danny said to the teen. "That cool with you Sam?" he asked the girl in all black. She wore combat boots and her dark black hair down with a small pony tail on top of her head.

Her violet eyes practically glowed with goth-like happiness as she exclaimed, "Awesome! C'mon, I just bought that new freaky-horror-shadow movie that came out last month. It'll be the perfect movie to watch to celebrate the end of our freshmen year!"

The three teens high fived before running towards the couch, which sat directly in front of the massive movie screen, and plopped down together. Sam sat between the two boys but right as she was about to press the 'Play' button, a blue wisp escaped Danny's lips. He groaned.

"Again? This is the second ghost tonight!" he yelled into the air. He quickly transformed to his ghost half before hovering in the air.

"Danny wait! Let us help you! It'll get done faster," Sam pleaded.

"Ya dude, let us help," Tucker asked slightly whining.

Danny looked down at his two best friends. He'd promised them a day free from ghost hunting, but seeing their pleading faces, he decided to give in and flew down to them. He grabbed them each around their waist before turning intangible and flying through the ceiling.

The trio tracked the ghost to Amity Park's very own Amity Park. They saw a green blob floating near the fountain. The blob was shooting off Ecto-rays, so Danny deposited Sam and Tucker behind a bench before flying towards the ghost with his shield up to avoid being hit.

"Hey, who are you? And why are you doing this?" Danny yelled at the blob. When he got close enough, he could see that it was smiling. It opened its mouth and out came a hologram of none other than Vlad Masters.

"Hello Daniel. I was bored of spying on your idiot father creating idiotic inventions, so I thought I'd throw in a plot twist!" the holographic Vlad said with an evil chuckle.

Danny lowered his shield. "What do mean Vlad? And where's your lonely-guy cat?" Danny smirked at his witty banter. He was getting better with every fight. However, there were still a few things he needed to work on.

Like keeping his shield up when close to a dangerous ghost blob.

Danny was shot out of the sky by a single Ecto-ray that came from the blob's eyes. As soon as Danny hit the ground, the ghost vanished into thin air.

Having been watching from behind the 'safety' of the bench, Sam and Tucker yelled their friend's name as they hurried over to where he laid on the ground. When they finally reached him, they saw that he wasn't moving. He'd changed back to his human form and was unconscious.

The two teens grabbed him, Sam his arms and Tucker his legs, and hustled back to Fenton Works as fast as they could manage. They silently slipped in and up the stairs without being noticed by Jack and Maddie Fenton; Danny's parents.

It really wasn't that hard to carry Danny; he was extremely light for what a boy his age should weigh. Danny had always said it was because he's half ghost, but Sam and Tucker thought that his poor eating and sleep habits had a little to do with it too.

They put Danny on the bed before Tucker closed his door and Sam grabbed the First Aid kit from his closet. Sam started to look over Danny's body, bandaging his battle wounds. Tucker and Sam hadn't realized just how bad that one hit had been, but looking at all the scrapes and bruises, they'd imagined that it hurt. After all, Danny had been knocked out, and he had an extremely high pain tolerance.

Sam and Tucker finished bandaging Danny's wounds and sat there in silence. It took a half hour before Sam began to pace and Tucker to start chewing his nails.

"Maybe we should tell someone. He's been passed out for way longer than usual," Tucker said. He was nervously glancing at Danny, who continued to lay motionless. The only clue that told the two worried teens that he wasn't fully dead was that they could see his chest rising and falling as air entered and exited his lungs.

Sam stopped pacing in circles for a few seconds before nodding her head and jogging out of Danny's room. When she returned a few minutes later, she was leading a very shock-stricken Jazz to Danny's bedside.

Jazz is Danny's older sister and she's already started studying Pre-Med at Yale, so Sam had thought that she was the best person to start with telling. Jazz also knew her little brother's secret so she was definitely the best qualified doctor in the eyes of Sam and Tucker to treat Danny.

Jazz moved her long orange hair out from in front of her ocean blue eyes and put a hand to Danny's wrist, checking for a pulse. A few more minutes went by, and right as Jazz was about to talk, Danny moaned.

His hand went up to his head and when he opened his baby blue eyes, there seemed to be a bit of haze over them. He sat up and looked around his room. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were so happy that all they could do was jump up and hug him. After the three minute long group hug, the trio of teens finally let go of the halfa and stepped back.

It was Jazz who found her voice first, exclaiming, "I'm glad you're awake little brother. You really gave me a fright!" Instead of a smile or a funny comeback, Danny sat on the bed looking at her as if for the first time.

"Ya dude, you were passed out for like, an hour!" Tucker said, and was greeted with the same look from Danny that he'd been giving Jazz.

"I was really worried," Sam said as she sat down next to Danny on his bed. She took his hand in hers and asked, "Are you o.k.? Does anything hurt?"

"Um, my head does. Can I ask you guys something?" Danny hesitantly said looking into Sam's worried violet eyes. After Sam gave a quick nod, Danny asked, "Who are you? And who am I?"

**Ya, short chapter, but the first chapters are often the shortest (or the longest)! Next update tomorrow probably ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter like I promised Phans(: And ya, I still don't own DP...**

**On with the story!**

_Chapter 2: Danielle_

Sam's eye twitched. She had not been expecting that, and apparently neither had Tucker nor Jazz because when Danny had asked his questions, they gasped.

"I'm Sam Manson and your Danny Fenton," Sam said, trying to stay calm. They'd dealt with memory loss before. They just needed to give him a little time and a good night's rest. "This is Tucker Foley," Sam said, pointing at Tucker before pointing at Jazz and saying, "And this is Jazz. Jazz is your older sister. Tucker and I are your best friends. Do you remember anything?"

"Um, not really. Just a green flash followed by a white flash and then nothing. Do you know what happened?" Danny asked. He was squeezing Sam's hand, and under normal circumstances, Sam would have blushed. This was not normal though, so she squeezed back and tried to smile.

Obviously, they couldn't tell him that he had been fighting ghosts. That would not be good for his fragile state, so instead Sam said, "You got in a really bad fight with this jerk and he got lucky. You blacked out and Tucker and I brought you here."

"O. Can I ask something else?" Danny asked, all the while never taking his eyes off Sam. She nodded indicating that he could. "Are you my girlfriend?"

Tucker and Jazz gave amused looks at each other while trying to hide their laughter. Sam's face was completely red, but Danny was patiently waiting for her answer.

"Um, no, but we are best friends," Sam answered even though it killed her. She deeply wanted to say yes, but she knew that would only put off Danny's recovery.

"O," Danny said again. He glanced at Tucker and Jazz before squeezing Sam's hand again. His eyes glowed green as he asked, "Why not?"

Tucker and Jazz couldn't help it. They burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Sam looked astonished. Danny had never asked these questions before when he'd temporarily lost his memory, and she hadn't known that he'd thought about this.

Without realizing it, Danny's ice powers began to slightly chill his room. Not wanting him to get mad Sam rushed to say, "I don't know! 'Cause we were both clueless freshmen? I mean, I like you that way but I didn't know you felt the same way but if you calm down, I could be your girlfriend..."

Danny seemed to relax as his eyes changed back to blue and the room's temperature grew back to normal. He smiled a little before asking another question.

"When I remember everything, can you do me a favor?" he asked Sam. Tucker and Jazz had regained most of their composure and were now looking at the couple on the bed with anticipation. "When I remember, can you kiss me? I want to keep this relationship, even though I won't remember starting it. It just feels...right."

Before Sam could answer, Tucker and Jazz yelled, "Yes she will!" Sam smiled as her cheeks began to grow pink and nodded in agreement. Looking at her watch, Jazz said, "Whoa, it's getting late! You guys can stay the night if you want, considering you were suppose to have a sleepover anyways. I'll tell all the parents that you're here and I'll wake you up in the morning." She got up and walked over to Danny before kissing him on the forehead and walking out his door, closing it behind her.

Tucker yawned as he pulled the extra sleeping bag from Danny's closet and got comfortable on the ground. He muttered a 'good night' and quickly dozed off to sleep. Danny took his shoes off and got under the covers of his bed. He blinked a few times when he saw Sam stand up and sit on his window sill.

"Are you gunna go to bed Sam?" Danny asked, sitting up in bed.

"No; I don't have a sleeping bag and someone needs to keep watch to make sure nothing happens during the night," Sam replied as she smiled at him while trying to hold back a yawn.

Danny didn't like this idea, and he told her. "You can sleep in my bed. I don't mind sharing."

Sam shook her head, thinking that would be a bad idea. She knew if she snuggled up to Danny she wouldn't be able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes. Somehow, Danny must have read her mind because he said, "You look tired and if something happens, I'm sure someone will wake us up."

He held his hand out to her, and after a few moments of silently debating with herself, Sam took it. She took her combat boots off and grabbed a t-shirt that was on the floor near the closet. She slipped it on over her tank and laid down in bed. Danny put his arm around her waist and fell asleep within seconds. Sam couldn't help but blush, but she too nodded off to sleep a few minutes after Danny.

Morning came fast. Sam was the first one to wake up, like always, but she couldn't move. Sometime during the night, Danny had moved her closer to him so that she was crushed between his arms and body. He was slightly shivering and she couldn't help but grin. She was kind of glad that last night had happened. If it hadn't, she and Danny would still be 'just friends' and nothing more. A few minutes after Sam awoke, she felt a quick squeeze around her torso from Danny.

_He must be waking up_, Sam thought to herself. She turned her body around so that she was looking into Danny's eyes. She smiled before kissing him, remembering the promise that had been made last night. After about thirty seconds she left his lips and said, "Good morning!"

She couldn't have been more wrong as Danny looked at her and asked, "Uh, who are you? And who am I?"

Sam's jaw dropped before she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Are you messing with me? 'Cause it isn't funny."

"No, I'm not, and I'm sorry you're upset, but I'm being serious," Danny answered. Sam searched his eyes before fear filled her own. She jumped out of bed and ran to Tucker. She shook him awake before running out the door and returning minutes later with Jazz.

Danny was now sitting up in bed, looking just as confused as the night before. Jazz went to look at his eyes and take his temperature. She looked at Sam and Tucker before announcing, "I think he has a concussion. Get changed; it's time we tell Mom and Dad."

Sam and Tucker nodded as Jazz slipped out of the room to get her parents. Sam quickly took Danny's shirt off and put her combat boots back on. Tucker grabbed his PDA and returned his glasses and beret to their respective places on his head.

Danny continued to sit on his bed, left wondering what exactly was happening. A few minutes later, he heard a scream and then a couple, both wearing hazmat suits, ran into the room and rushed up to his bedside. Danny looked at the couple, a little frightened at how fast they'd appeared in front of him.

"O, my baby boy!" Maddie screamed as she wrapped her arms around Danny. "How did this happen?" she asked, turning to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny was in a fight defending me and he got knocked out. We didn't think much about it because we had Jazz take a look at him last night and he returned to consciousness. He didn't remember anything last night either, but this isn't the first time he's forgotten things so we thought his memory would return to normal after a good night's sleep but he doesn't remember anything again!" Sam quickly confessed through silent tears.

"Do you remember last night dude?" Tucker asked to which Danny replied, "No. I just remember a green flash followed by a white flash and then I woke up and she kissed me and then when I asked her who I was she freaked and now here we are."

After hearing about their new reality for the second time, Sam collapsed into tears. Tucker hugged her before Jazz joined them to try and calm the young Goth girl, tears escaping her own eyes as well.

"We better get to the hospital Mads," Jack quietly said while holding on to his wife. Maddie nodded and they quickly lead all the kids into the Fenton RV and headed to Amity Park Hospital. Even though Tucker was deathly afraid of all things hospital-related, he didn't show his fear as he opened the doors and followed everyone inside. Danny got checked and after ten minutes, the doctor concluded that Danny had returning amnesia.

"What exactly does that mean?" Sam asked, a bit scarred of the answer.

"It means that every day, Danny's memories from the days before are forgotten," Jazz answered, her voice sounding empty. The doctor nodded before adding, "I believe it's temporary, but he needs to be around similar things and people. With cases such as these, there's normally something small that shocks the patient's memories back to them. I suggest that you try and be as normal as you possibly can be for the next few weeks. If he doesn't remember by the end of the month, bring him back and we will do a full check-up."

The Fentons nodded as they got up to leave with Sam and Tucker following closely behind. They headed to the RV and silently drove home. No one quite knew what to say, so no one said anything at all.

When they reached Fenton Works, Jazz said, "You three should probably head up to his room. I'll grab you guys a yearbook so you can start filling him in on everything. Mom, you should probably make Danny's favorite dish. Dad, you should probably buy some fudge. We need to remind him of normalcy as much as possible."

"Tucker," Sam said as everyone began to disperse in order to follow Jazz's orders. "Bring Danny upstairs. I need to make a phone call." Tucker nodded before grabbing a sad-looking Danny and leading him inside and up to his room.

Sam pulled her phone out and dialed. "Yes, Jean-Paul? Can you bring me the white binder underneath my bed? I'm at Danny's and I need it as soon as you can get it to me. Thanks." Not two minutes after Sam hung up, a black stretch limo appeared in front of Fenton Works. The driver got out and walked over to Sam, politely offering her the white binder she'd requested.

"Thank you!" Sam said as she accepted the binder and quickly ran up to Danny's room. When she got there, she closed his door and went over to sit on the corner of his bed. She looked at Danny, who was sitting at the head of his bed and gasped. His eyes were green and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Tucker, what happened?" Sam angrily snapped at the Techno Geek.

"All I did was tell him that you weren't his girlfriend but his best friend!" Tucker quickly replied before Sam could kick him in his shins.

"O…" Sam said as she turned back to Danny and slowly began to talk. "Listen, before you got hit in the head, we were just best friends. But yesterday you showed me that you had secretly liked me the same way I secretly like you. So when you recover, I will make sure I tell you what I've been feeling and then we can officially be called a couple, assuming that's what you still want."

Danny seemed to calm down a bit, but his eyes were still green. Sam and Tucker began to worry but then Danny asked, "Of course I'll still want it, so why can't we start now? You've already kissed me anyways."

Apparently, Tucker thought that was funny because he exploded with laughter. He laughed even harder when he saw how red Sam's face had gotten.

With a small glare in Tucker's direction, Sam replied, "Um, it might slow down your recovery 'cause us dating isn't exactly normal, but if it'll make you happy I s'pose we could start unofficially dating…"

Finally Danny's eyes faded back to baby blue. He then noticed the white binder in Sam's arms and asked, "What's this?"

By now, Tucker was in control of himself and he hopped on the bed to join the others. When he saw what Danny was pointing at, he happily exclaimed, "That's Sam's scrapbook! It's got a ton of pictures to document our times together."

Sam handed Danny the binder and told him, "We'll explain any of the pictures you point to." While Danny began to look through the pictures, concentrating hard on trying to remember, Sam pulled Tucker aside and whispered, "The photos of him as Danny Phantom are in the back."

"How do you think he'll react?" Tucker quietly asked.

"I don't know, but—" Sam started before Danny nudged her on her shoulder. Sam was sure he was going to ask about what she and Tucker had just been discussing, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that the picture he was pointing at was the blackmail photo she'd taken of him and Tucker when they were researching the purple-back gorilla. Sam smiled and told Danny the abridged and shorter version of the story. She couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted face both Danny and Tucker now possessed.

Danny opened his mouth to comment, but a small blue wisp escaped before any sound could. Danny shivered as Sam and Tucker shared worried glances before standing up in a protective shield around Danny. They were delightfully surprised and relieved that the ghost who'd flown through the window wasn't an enemy. In fact, she was far from it.

"Danielle!" Sam and Tucker gratefully exclaimed. They jumped at the young halfa after she changed back to her human form and gave her a huge bear hug. Dani had been visiting more often than not between her universal explorations and adventures.

"Hey guys! I missed you too! Where's cuz?" she asked as she returned their massive embrace.

Before Sam or Tucker could answer, Danny spoke up. "Whoa! Who is she and what just happened?!" His eyes were darting between the three teens nervously before he screamed, "Jazz!"

Jazz ran through Danny's door to find a very frightened Danny, a nervous looking Tucker, a saddened Sam, and a confused Danielle.

"Danielle! You're back!" Jazz happily exclaimed when she saw the younger teen before realizing what that meant. "O! O.k., Danny, you need to stay calm. We'll explain everything as soon as we update Danielle." Jazz then grabbed Tucker and Dani and motioned to Sam to follow. She led them to the hallway outside Danny's door, keeping it partly open so they could make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"What's wrong with Danny?" the younger halfa replied with tears at the corner of her worried eyes.

"Danny has a bad case of amnesia," Jazz calmly told her.

"What?! How?" Dani exclaimed. At that moment, Jazz was very happy her Mom and Dad were in the sound-proof basement. Dani's scream had been loud and high-pitched, and Jazz was in no mood to make up a story about why Dani is here.

"Vlad did this to him. You need to understand that he doesn't remember anything. So when we explain to him what his reality is, be prepared to answer some painful questions." The young halfa solemnly nodded. "And no matter what, remember: our Danny is in there somewhere, and he loves you very much," Jazz hurried to add. She smiled at the grateful looking Dani.

The four teens looked at each other as if silently saying _'Here we go'_ before walking back into Danny's room. Sam walked over and sat next to him. He put his arm around her waist and asked, "Are you guys going to explain what I just saw?"

"Ya, but you have to promise to not interrupt until we are finished, o.k.?" Sam said, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile.

Danny nodded, and Tucker began the story of Danny's life by saying, "Before we talk about what you just saw, I think it would be best if we started at the beginning."

When Tucker, Jazz, and Sam had finished telling Danny everything, and Dani explained herself, Sam asked, "O.k., any questions?"

"A few," Danny replied before asking, "Why haven't I told Mom and Dad after all this time?"

"You're fearful that they would still want to tear you apart 'molecule by molecule,' which is ridiculous. We both know they love you to bits and pieces, but you never wanted to risk it until absolutely necessary," Jazz answered.

"O.k.," Danny said before turning to Dani and asking, "So, you're my clone?" Dani nodded, allowing Danny to continue and ask, "How old are you actually?"

"Well, I'm about three in reality, but I'm stuck in a twelve year old's body. My intelligence was kind of downloaded and I won't be able to start growing until I turn thirteen thanks to the Fruit loop stunting me," Dani nervously answered.

"Then why do we call each other cousins? We're more like father and daughter than cousins," Danny plainly stated. This caught everyone off guard, especially Dani who'd been looking discouraged from the first question. Her blue eyes looked into his as she stared in disbelief.

"You know, he's right; you came from his DNA so technically you're his daughter," Jazz slowly said.

"And another thing, whose your Mom?" Danny asked.

He was met with blank stares until Tucker asked, "What do you mean? She's your clone dude."

"If she was only my clone, then she'd be a he. Obviously, she's a girl so she must have gotten female DNA from somewhere. I'm just wondering whose it is," Danny stated as he shrugged his shoulders. The group stared at each other for a few quite minutes.

Finally, Sam broke the silence by asking, "Where did Vlad get Danny's DNA again?"

"He took some hair from a few of Danny's shirts," Dani answered as she watched Sam lean over to Danny. She plucked a piece of his hair from his head.

"Ow," Danny said as he rubbed the spot Sam had plucked the hair from. "What was that about?"

But Sam ignored him as she stood in front of Danny's mirror. She plucked one of her hairs off her head and held it next to Danny's. Although her strand was a little longer than his, they looked identical. She held them out in front of herself towards the group. Everyone gasped at the realization.

"So, does that mean that you're, um, my Mom?" Dani nervously asked as she floated between Sam and Danny.

All Sam could do was nod her head in response before Danny collapsed back onto his bed and Sam fell against a wall. They both locked eyes and just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before huge grins filled their faces. Before anyone could ask what the heck was going on, both Danny and Sam launched themselves at Dani and embraced her in their first ever family hug. At first, Dani hadn't known what to do, but slowly she found herself shedding tears of joy as she hugged her parents back.

When they finally let go of each other and sat back down, Dani found her way to Danny's lap. Jazz walked over and hugged her niece and little brother before walking over to Sam and congratulating her. Tucker gave Danny a firm handshake, Dani a small hug, and a huge smile aimed at Sam as he jokingly said, "See, I told you this would happen one day."

"What?" asked Jazz slightly bewildered.

"Well, even though me liking Danny was a secret, Tucker found out and confronted me. For a few years now he's been teasing me about it," Sam answered.

"O please, there was no secret," Jazz said as she giggled and rolled her own eyes. Only Tucker nodded in agreement before she continued. "Everyone but the two of you knew that you each liked each other more than 'just friends'."

Sam looked astonished. Dani joined the giggling and Danny asked, "Was I really that clueless?"

**I'm a sucker for Danny-Dani father/daughter moments(: I don't know if "returning amnesia" is the actual medical name, but I'm sure you guys got the gist of what I meant! Next update might even come later, so see ya later Phans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I actually finished the chapter! No, I don't own DP. On with the story!**

_Chapter 3:Parents_

They had ordered pizza. Danny continued to ask questions, but it wasn't until four in the afternoon that Sam and Jazz's smiles turned to frowns.

"What is it Mommy?" Dani asked when she saw the look on Sam's face. True, Dani had just found out that Sam and Danny were her parents a few hours before, but she was technically only three years old and she liked the idea of calling them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.

"It's getting late," Sam said.

Dani didn't seem to understand even when Jazz asked, "What are we going to do?"

By then, Tucker had caught on, and was looking sad. Danny held Dani by her waist before explaining what would probably happen overnight; that he wouldn't remember anything. Dani burst into tears. She'd just found that she had a real, biological dad and she didn't want to lose him, especially so soon. She tightened her arms around Danny's neck, using his shoulder to soak up her tears.

"Maybe we could make a video of himself right now. This way, explaining things tomorrow will be a little easier," Tucker offered. When Tucker mentioned the word 'video', Sam jumped up and ran to Danny's desk, pulling open drawers and ruffling through papers. The sudden movement had caused everyone to jump and stare at Sam in confused anticipation. After rifling through the third drawer in Danny's desk, Sam produced a small disk.

"I never thought we'd actually have to use this, so I totally forgot about it!" Sam happily exclaimed before Tucker slapped his hand against his forehead and announced, "Of course!"

"What is it guys? What's going on?" Jazz asked, a little ticked that she hadn't known about his important disk. Dani had stopped crying, but she was still tightly holding on to Danny. Danny looked thoroughly confused.

"A few months after Danny got his ghost powers, and after a really bad ghost fight, he came to me and Tucker and asked if we could help him make a video of him explaining everything. He wanted it just in case something happened to him and we had to tell his parents without him here," Sam explained.

"We weren't actually in the room when he recorded it, but he told us the gist of it. He told us that it would be in his desk and that if anything were to happen to him, we should show him if he was present or show his parents if he wasn't," Tucker finished.

"Then what are we waiting for; pop it in and let's watch!" Jazz exclaimed. Tucker quickly walked over to Danny's TV and inserted the disk. He turned it on and pressed the play button. Everyone had assembled on or in front of Danny's bed to watch. Danny was in the middle of everyone with Dani in his lap.

"Um, hi," said the Danny on the TV as the video flickered to life. He was in his human form, and his baby blue eyes were darting everywhere before he took a deep breath and looked straight into the camera and continued to talk. "I'm making this video in case of, well, the worst. I really hope this never has to be seen, but since I've chosen the life of a part-time hero, I thought I should be better safe than sorry.

"I don't know what has happened to me. I don't know if I'm watching this. Heck, I don't even know what I'm really going to say, but here goes: right now, I'm fourteen. My full name is Daniel Matthew Fenton, but not all the time. Mom, Dad, this will be a huge shock to you, but I want you to know that I'm not being possessed or over-shadowed or anything like that, so don't do or say anything until I've finished talking." The Danny on the screen moved back a little before a bright white flash popped up and the white rings formed.

"I'm Danny Phantom. It happened a few months ago. I stepped into the Ghost Portal and, well, I half died. When that happened, some ghost DNA mixed with mine, and the part of me that died became a ghost. I never told you because I was afraid of what you would do. I didn't know if you'd want to rip me apart 'molecule by molecule' or if you'd accept me. I'm sorry that I hid this from you, but I just wasn't ready to explain anything yet. I'm still not ready.

"Even though you think Danny Phantom, me, is an evil entity, it's not true. I try to be the hero and stop the ghosts that come through the Fenton Portal from the Ghost Zone. I hope you're proud of me, because I do it to protect you guys as well as everyone else. And ya, Sam and Tucker know. They were there when it happened. Jazz just found out, and it was what happened that led to Jazz knowing that I'm making this video." On the screen Danny changed back and sat down in a chair behind him.

"I like being Danny Phantom. I help protect people and I've learned a lot about life. Sam, Tucker, Jazz I hope you're listening to. Jazz: I want you to know that you're the best big sister I could ever hope to have. I know I give you a lot of crap and everything, but I really do love you. I'm glad you figured out my secret. I really wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." At this, Jazz began tearing up. She tried to hide it and no one said anything because the Danny on screen continued.

"Tucker: Man, you're my best friend dude. We're practically brothers. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't have met, and I hope I'll never have to know. I will always be there for you dude, whether it's kicking your butt in video games or bringing you meat to help with girl problems." Tucker was quietly laughing at the last part. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched Danny continue to talk on the screen.

"Sam: You and I have always been good friends. But lately I've realized that I think I like you more than that. I'm over Paulina, and I'm going to try and build the courage to ask you out, but if I haven't by now, I'm sorry. I guess I'm worried you'll turn me down and our friendship will end. There's nothing more important to me than our friendship, and I just don't want to lose that." The Danny on screen was blushing as he said, "I think I love you, Samantha Manson."

Sam couldn't help herself; she cried. She wrapped her arms around Danny and just held on as she listened to Danny finish on the TV by saying, "If I'm not there because something happened, I want you guys to find Danielle and protect her for me. I know we're just cousins, but I feel a stronger connection than that, and until I figure out what exactly it is, I want to make sure nothing happens to her. Mom, Dad; I hope you'll help them do that. I hope you'll forgive me for hiding this from you and I hope you'll understand and accept that I like being half ghost.

"If I am there and I don't know what's going on for whatever reason, it might be best to ask Plasmius or Frostbite for the next step. Danny, if we, you, me? am there, trust me: these people around you are there for us. They won't let us down." With that Danny smiled his lopsided grin, but it was quickly replaced with an eye roll as he heard a voice, Sam's, yell "Danny, are you done yet? You've been in there for a while and you promised that the three of us would go to the movies tonight!"

"I'm coming! Jeez, what's a guy got to do around here to have a few minutes alone?" Even though the tone coming from the Danny on the video was one of annoyance, you could see that he was smiling. However, his smile quickly turned from one of joy to one of nervousness. Like one a child has after they say something they didn't mean to say. "Hey, did you hear me talking? How much did you hear?"

Before the Danny on the video turned the camera off, you could see his face begin to blush as he waited for Sam's answer. When the video was over, everyone was in tears. Even Danny was tearing up, because he'd heard himself talk about his feelings and his own wishes. He'd seen how much he cared about everyone in the room who currently sat around him.

It took a few minutes before Danny got up, holding Dani in his left arm, and took the disk out of the TV. He turned to everyone and announced, "I think it's time we tell Mom and Dad."

Jack and Maddie Fenton sat on the couch awestruck with their mouths wide open. They didn't quite soak in everything until Danny asked, "So, now what?"

It was a few more awkward minutes until Maddie said, "O honey! You're Father and I would never rip you apart or dissect you! We love you! And we completely understand why you hid this from us."

"Ya, if I'd been you, I'd have been scared to tell us too!" Jack added before he and Maddie gave their son a hug.

After a minute of hugging, Jazz cleared her throat and said, "There's more. Don't freak, because we just realized it earlier today." Jazz walked over to Dani, who'd been sitting on the bottom of the steps, and held her hand out for her to take. Dani took it and Jazz led her over to Jack and Maddie and announced, "This is Danielle."

Dani gave a small wave and a nervous grin before she added, "People call me Dani, but with an 'I'." Jazz motioned for Sam to come over, and when she did, she picked Dani up and held her. Jazz sat down next to Tucker as Danny joined Sam and Dani and Sam began to explain their new-found family.

When they were done explaining, Maddie angrily exclaimed, "Who is the sick person that would do such a thing as melt a child?!"

"Plasmius; the Wisconsin ghost," Jazz answered. Even though the group was telling them everything, they'd already decided that they wouldn't reveal Vlad's secret. It was his choice to make, not theirs.

Maddie huffed but she soon shook her head and asked, "Well, what are we going to do now? And why did Danny say we should talk to this 'Plasmius' ghost for help if he's obviously the enemy?"

"Well, you see, it was he who did this to Danny; the memory loss. I think either Danny knew he'd be part of whatever trouble he was in and we'd have to make a deal with him or he would help because he wants Danny to be his apprentice. I'm thinking that there might be some sort of cure that he knows about, since he was the one that caused this," Jazz explained.

"If I ever get my hands on that ghost, I will surely rip him apart molecule by molecule! Nobody does this to Jack Fenton's son and gets away with it!" Jack exclaimed, actually sounding scary.

"And that's why Sam, Tucker, and I will be going alone," Danny said.

"What! Why can't I come?" Dani unhappily yelled.

"He tried to melt you. And I'd rather not relive that forgotten memory," Danny said. Dani still looked upset, but she also understood. Besides, she hated Vlad and would be very happy if she never had to see him again. Dani walked over to Jack and held her arms up to signal that she wanted to be picked up.

"I'll just spend time with Aunty, Grandma, and Grandpa I guess," Dani decided out loud.

"Cool! Maybe you could show Grandpa how your powers work?" Jack happily yelled. Even though he'd been a ghost hunter mere moments before, he now thought that it would be neat to settle with learning about them. Maybe he would convince Danny to let him help with the hero thing when his memory returned.

"Not in the house! Go down to the lab or outside!" Maddie added. Jazz couldn't help but feel confused. She didn't think her family could get any weirder than it already was. She stood corrected.

"You guys should leave tomorrow, 'cause it's too late to leave now. We wouldn't want Danny to wake up on the road and not remember," Jazz said to the trio. They solemnly nodded in agreement before Danny asked, "What if I just don't fall asleep? Would I remember today then?"

Jazz hated to ruin his hopeful idea, but she shook her head explaining how bad of an idea that would be. "We don't need you tired and unaware of your surroundings. You could get hurt or something worse. Not to mention what might happen to Sam and Tucker without you there. Plus, if you guys get to bed now, I can wake you up early and we may be able to partly retrain your ghost form."

"That would be good. And while you train, Tucker and I can get familiar with some of the new weapons your Mom and Dad made," Sam added.

"Ya dude, a good night's rest is something your body needs. Not to mention mine and Sam's," Tucker said already half way up the stairs. Danny nodded before wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders and walking up the stairs to his room.

"Jazz, could you call our folks and tell them we're staying at Danny's again? Tell them we fell asleep already and that's why you're calling," Sam asked. Jazz agreed and hurried to the kitchen to make the calls.

"O! And tell your parents to put the Ghost Shield up!" Tucker yelled after her. When he received confused looks from Danny and Sam, he explained, "Just in case any ghost decides to try and attack. As long as the Ghost Portal stays closed, we won't have to worry about anything creeping out. As for the ghosts that are already out there, we can never be too sure."

The trio finally made it up to Danny's room, and as Tucker and Danny walked in, Sam held back. When the two boys realized that Sam hadn't joined them, they stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Um, I think I'll sleep in the guest bedroom next door." Before either of the guys could say anything, Sam ran into the room next to Danny's and closed the door. They heard the soft _'click'_ of a lock before they gave each other confused looks.

Three hours later and Tucker was fast asleep. He didn't care that it was only 7 at night. He knew that he needed all the sleep he could get before the next day's events. Danny stared at his clock. He'd been lying in bed, looking at his walls. He'd tried to go next door to Sam's room and talk to her, but Jazz had spot him sneaking out of his door and told him to go back to bed. He now had no doubt she was standing guard outside his door right now.

Then it occurred to him: he was half ghost. He stood up as quietly as he could and walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself and concentrated hard. He thought about what it would feel like to be able to fly. He saw himself with white hair and glowing eyes. He didn't know why, but he silently mumbled "I'm Going Ghost."

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he'd done it. He smiled and felt like celebrating, but he quickly began to panic when he saw that he was missing something: his legs. In their place was a tail. Danny freaked out for a few seconds before he smacked himself across his face. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated. When he looked down again, he saw that the tail was gone and his legs were back. He smiled. Even though something like that was probably minor, he was proud of himself that he'd figured out the solution without and help.

He then turned to the wall that separated his room from the guest bedroom. He frowned before he remembered what Dani had told him about their powers earlier. He remembered that she'd said they could turn intangible and fly through things.

Danny concentrated yet again. He thought about how badly he wanted to walk through the wall and see Sam. Soon, his outstretched arm was passing through the wall, followed by the rest of his body. When he made it to the other side, he silently cheered for himself as he returned to tangibility. He was too busy looking at the wall with a huge grin on his face to notice that Sam wasn't asleep.

"Danny? What the heck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sam silently yelled. Danny jumped a little into the air before falling to the floor. When he recovered from his shock, he got up and gave a sheepish grin in Sam's direction.

"I, uh, wanted to see if you were o.k., and Jazz is blocking my door, so I had to get creative," Danny told her while his face began to flush.

Sam smiled at him before she asked, "So, how do you feel?"

"Good. O, does the phrase 'I'm Going Ghost' mean anything to you? When I was trying to change forms I said it, but I don't know why or where I'd gotten it from."

Sam's smile widened when she told him, "That used to be your battle cry. You don't say it as often any more, but the first time you changed forms you'd shouted it out and it stuck."

"Why would I give it up? I think it's kind of neat to have a battle cry."

"I don't know, I never asked. So, is there something you wanted to ask me or did you really just want to check on me?"

"Well, um…" Danny started, but quickly sighed as he asked, "I was wondering if I could maybe sleep in your room with you tonight? Tucker snores and I can practically feel Jazz's eyes staring through my door at me."

Sam blushed before quickly nodding her head. She didn't want to admit it, but she hadn't been able to fall asleep 'cause she'd been secretly hoping he'd come and see her. "Do you know how to change back? Or do you plan on staying in ghost mode all night?" Sam said, adding some of her signature sarcasm.

"Uh, do you have a mirror in here?" Danny asked slightly blushing at Sam's question.

"It's in the bathroom. Make sure you close the door so the bright light won't blind me." Danny headed off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sam got up and grabbed the comforter and a pillow from the bed and got comfy on the floor. She'd decided that Danny should have the bed.

Within seconds of settling on the floor, a wave of exhaustion hit her and Sam drifted off to sleep. A minute later, Danny walked out of the bathroom and nearly tripped over Sam on his way to the bed. He frowned. He'd been hoping to sleep with her like he had the previous night.

Danny looked from the bed to the floor where Sam was. Danny knew that he should probably take the bed, since tomorrow was a big day, but he knew that he'd sleep way better if he was able to hold Sam. He walked over to the bed, grabbed the other pillow, and gently slid under the comforter, placing his right arm around Sam's waist. Her breathing stayed steady, so Danny assumed she was fast asleep. Within seconds, he too was deep in sleep.

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I still do(: Next update should be tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Long chapter! **

**I don't own DP so On with the story!**

_Chapter 4:Vlad_

Jazz had gone to sleep around midnight, confident that Danny wouldn't try sneaking out again. She'd quietly snuck into her room, because Dani was fast asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. When she'd woken up around 6, Dani was still sleeping. Jazz decided that she wouldn't wake her until it was time for Danny, Sam, and Tucker to leave. She quietly snuck out to go across the hall to wake up the boys. When she opened the door, she nudged Tucker with her foot. He was right in front of the door.

"Wake up Tucker, big day today!" Jazz said with a hint of her normal pep. She watched Tucker slowly regain consciousness and greet her with a mumbled, "Morning." He yawned before asking, "What time is it?"

"6. C'mon, I might need help waking Da—" but before she could finish saying her little brother's name, she saw that the bed was empty and anxiously asked, "Tucker! Where's Danny?"

She was automatically thinking the worst, but Tucker said to her, "O.k., don't freak. Maybe he's up and went downstairs or something. Let's go see if Sam's up; she'll help." Jazz nodded before going next door to the guest bedroom and quietly opened the door. She froze in the doorway, allowing Tucker to catch up.

Before he could say anything, Jazz held her finger up to her lips, signaling for him not to talk while she pointed inside the room. She mouthed the words, "One sec," before quickly going to her room. When she came back, she held a camera in her hands. Tucker couldn't help but smile as Jazz snapped a few pictures of Danny with Sam wrapped in his arms. Tucker did the same with his PDA. After the pictures had been taken and the camera was set on top of the dresser, Jazz walked over to the two sleeping teens. She woke Danny first.

"Danny, time to wake up," Jazz softly said as she lightly nudged him in his back. He woke up with a startled look. Even though Jazz and Tucker were expecting this, they couldn't help but feel sad that they'd been right.

"Um, what's going on? Who are you? Who am I? And who is she?" Danny rapidly asked. At the last question, he glanced down at Sam, who was still soundly sleeping under his right arm.

"We'll explain everything more when we eat breakfast, but you have returning amnesia. That girl is very important to you, so when you wake her, be nice," Jazz said. She walked out the door and went to get changed.

"Wait, why do I have to wake her?" Danny asked a little louder this time. Sam was starting to stir, so Tucker quickly said, "Because dude!" before hurrying out the door, shutting it behind him.

Danny looked at the girl that he'd been sleeping up against earlier and nervously rocked her arm back and forth. "Um, wake up Sam…"

"Five more minutes," Sam said as she grabbed her pillow and hid her head underneath it. Danny looked embarrassed and nervous, but he didn't have time to consider trying again because Sam shot up moments later. She was smiling and staring at Danny.

"O my gosh! You remembered my name! Do you remember anything else?" Sam excitedly exclaimed. She normally wasn't a morning person, but this was worth getting up.

"Um no, not really. This girl with orange hair came and woke me up with this guy in a red beret and told me to wake you," Danny said before smiling. "I did remember your name, though. They hadn't told me. I don't know how I remembered, but when I looked at you while I was trying to wake you, the name came to me and it sounded right."

He was smiling even wider now, and was looking Sam up and down. After a minute of being looked at, Sam nervously and suspiciously asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny continued to look, that stupid grin on his face. When she saw that he wasn't going to answer, Sam impatiently snapped, "Danny! What is going on?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're only wearing a long t-shirt, and I'm guessing that since I'm only wearing pj pants and I woke up with you in my arms…" Danny trailed off. Sam didn't quite understand where he was going until it collided with her thoughts.

"No! We didn't do anything and you were suppose to sleep in the bed!" Sam said.

"Sure," Danny simply replied before grabbing her head and pressing his lips against hers. This caught Sam off guard, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and allowing her tongue to dance with his.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before they had to break apart to catch their breath. "Wow," they both said. Danny tried to kiss her again, but Sam held a hand up in front of her lips to block his before adding, "I think we should probably get up and meet with the others." Danny whined before sighing and getting up. He started for the door before turning around, an embarrassed look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to hide the chuckle in her throat.

"Um, where's my room? I don't remember," Danny said. Sam stood up and grabbed his hand to lead him to his room. She grabbed a pair of jeans and his usual shirt from his closet and threw them at him.

"Wear these with a red pair of shoes. When you're done, go downstairs and I will meet you in the kitchen," Sam said as she walked out the door and across the hall. She quietly opened the door to find Jazz writing in a book on her bed and Dani sleeping on the floor. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Sam whispered.

"I figured you'd ask, so I set out a few outfits you might like on the bed in the guest bedroom when you were with Danny a minute ago," Jazz whispered back. Sam said a quiet thanks before returning to the guest room and checking out the clothes Jazz was loaning her. She decided on a black short-sleeve tee and a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees. She styled her hair like usual and put her signature combat boots on. She quickly applied her make-up, using her emergency bag that she kept at the Fenton's for nights she spent at Fenton Works, before she hurried down to the kitchen to find that Danny was already watching the video on Tucker's PDA.

Sam sat down next to him and began preparing a bowl of cereal. Nobody was talking or doing much of anything besides eating their breakfasts. Even Danny's parents sat quietly, watching their son watch the film.

Sam nearly jumped out of her chair when Danny reached for her hand. Tucker chuckled a little, but she gratefully inner twined her fingers with Danny's. She didn't know why Danny was being so assertive today when it came to her, but she figured it was just the teenage boy hormones flowing. Five minutes later, Danny took the headphones off and set the PDA on the table.

He looked at Sam before saying, "So _that's_ why you were surprised when I kissed you this morning." Sam's face flushed a deep crimson as she froze in place. Tucker collapsed on the floor laughing his brains out. Maddie and Jack's mouths hung open. Jazz smirked and rolled her eyes.

"That's not something that you should announce to the table Danny," Jazz teasingly said. Danny shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to his own breakfast. His hand was still holding Sam's and he had no intention of letting go any time soon.

Sam was still frozen in embarrassment with her face growing redder by the second when Danny had finished his breakfast. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised before asking Tucker, "Is she o.k.?"

Tucker couldn't help it. He burst back into laughter, but this time when he fell to the floor, his dishes came with him. There was a loud crash that rang through the room. When this had happened, Jazz couldn't hold on to her composure and joined Tucker in his laughing fit. Soon, Jack's loud bellow joined the two teens as Maddie cleaned up the mess, chuckling along with them. Danny just gave confused looks at everyone until a small voice came from above him.

"Why's everyone laughing?" Dani asked as she held herself, hovering above the kitchen table. She'd phased through the ceiling and still looked tired.

"I'm guessing you're Danielle?" Danny asked. Dani nodded before floating down to his lap, changing forms back to human, and closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest. Danny looked slightly confused before Dani said, "I'm your daughter. Well, technically, your clone, but we decided last night that I was your daughter. Sam's my Mom." Dani snuggled deeper into Danny before nodding off again.

Danny's mouth was gaping open, which only made everyone else laugh longer. Finally, Sam snapped out of her trance and told Danny, "We'll explain later, but right now we have to start you on your training."

Sam got up and Danny wrapped his right arm around the sleeping little girl in his lap. He didn't want to let go of Sam's hand, but he didn't want to wake the girl who was apparently his daughter, so he brought the young girl with them. Tucker and Jazz finally gained control of themselves and followed closely behind. They walked down to the lab and moved Danny to stand in front of the portal, looking at the wall across the room. There were several targets set up. Danny's parents soon joined the teens, and Jack took the sleeping girl from Danny's arms.

"O.k., do you know how to transform?" Sam asked Danny. When he shook his head Sam said, "Close your eyes and concentrate on what you look like in your ghost form. Think ghostly thoughts and say the phrase, 'I'm Going Ghost'." Danny nodded and did just that.

The overwhelming tingling sensation washed through his body and when he opened his eyes, he was floating a few inches off the ground. He looked at Tucker who was saying, "Now, you have a lot of powers, but the most basic one is your Ecto-ray. This is a green beam that comes from your hands. I want you to hit the target on the far left side of the group of targets set up."

Danny did as he was told. He hit it, but not in the middle. "Way to go little brother! Now, try hitting the middle of the one next to it," Jazz said with an encouraging smile. Danny tried again, this time hitting the target directly in the center. He smiled.

Training went on for three hours. Since Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had already been helping Danny train before the memory loss, they had many courses set up. They helped him with his speed, intangibility, invisibility, and his shield after perfecting his Ecto-ray. All the while Maddie continually said, "I can't believe we never noticed this before!" while Jack repeatedly said, "Man, that's cool!"

When training was over, Danny looked exhausted. He lowered himself to the ground, but didn't say anything. He would train until told otherwise, even though he was wiped. Lucky for him, Tucker said, "Alright dude, change back and we can get on the road."

Danny nodded and concentrated. He quickly changed back to his human form before asking, "Where are we going?"

"We'll explain it on the way there," Sam said as she walked over to Dani and kissed her on her forehead. Dani had woken up an hour ago to watch Danny train. She had told everyone there was no way she was going to miss watching her dad re-learn everything he'd basically taught her. She'd even helped him with his speed (they'd played tag).

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Tuck! Be careful so when you get back you can take me out for ice cream!" Dani said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You're definitely Danny and Sam's daughter," Tucker said with a chuckle as he hugged Dani good-bye. He walked over to the Specter Speeder and pulled his seat belt on. Sam grabbed Danny's arm and pushed him next to Tucker.

"Later everyone!" Sam said as she buckled herself into the driver's seat and hit a switch. Above them, several doors opened, showing a path to the sky. Sam quickly drove up and outside into the air before entering their location on the GPS. Everyone on the ground waved their good-byes before heading back inside Fenton Works. Dani was begging to try the course, so Jazz and Jack took her back down to the basement to help her. Maddie started to prepare lunch before joining, bringing the video camera with her.

A few minutes after flying, Danny asked what the plan was.

"Don't look at me," Tucker said, hands up in the surrender position. "You and Sam are usually the ones who come up with the plans."

Danny shifted his gaze to Sam who said, "We're going to fly through his house and when we find him we'll exchange witty banter and ask him what he wants and if there's a cure. He already knows we're coming so it's not like we could do a surprise attack."

Tucker and Danny gave her incredulous looks before they both screamed, "What do you mean he knows we're coming?!"

"Good grief," Sam silently mumbled as she shook her head before adding, "Tucker, don't you remember what his hologram said before Danny was blasted into the ground? He's been spying on the Fenton's; watching Danny's dad make 'idiotic inventions'. I'm positive he watched us train Danny earlier and heard us say our good-byes. He's not stupid, just crazy."

"O," both boys said. Tucker shrugged his shoulders, but Danny continued asking questions. "So, we have a daughter?"

"Yes," Sam said focusing on the directions. She practically chocked on her own saliva at what Danny then asked.

"Then why did you freak this morning when I inferred about the pjs?" Tucker, who'd just started playing a video game, looked up with eyes bugging out.

"What? What did you infer? Dude, give me the details!" Tucker exclaimed at Danny. Danny opened his mouth to explain what had happened this morning, but Sam elbowed him in his gut, causing him to get the wind knocked out.

"Don't you dare say anything or so help me Daniel Matthew Fenton!" Sam yelled. Danny nodded, because he was still having trouble catching his breath. Sam turned her focus back to the directions, so she didn't see Danny wink at Tucker and mouth to him the word 'later'. "Now, to the question of our daughter, she's your clone. Vlad, the guy we're going to see, is obsessed with wanting you as his son. He's half-ghost too, but unlike you he's evil. He finally got fed up with your refusals and tried to clone you, but he made a mistake. When he got your DNA, he took hair from one of your shirts. He must not have realized that he took some of my hair too until it was too late."

"O," Danny said in a soft undertone.

"What?" Sam asked. She didn't understand why Danny looked so sad.

"Well, I thought—" Danny began, but Sam caught up to his immature mind and cut him off by saying, "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know. Ask more questions." Danny grinned, obviously seeing that she was thinking the same thing he had been. He continued asking questions until a giant castle came into view. It was now close to three in the afternoon.

Sam slowed her speed and flipped a switch, allowing the Specter Speeder to phase through the walls of the castle. They went through three rooms before coming to the library and finding a patiently waiting Vlad. Sam parked the Specter Speeder and turned the mic on. "So Vlad, where's the lonely guy cat?"

"Hello Samantha," Vlad said with composure. "Tucker, and Daniel! Welcome to my humble abode. May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You know why we're here dude," Tucker said, taking the mic from Sam. "How do we return Danny's memory? What do you want?"

Vlad let out an evil chuckle as he said, "There is no cure. Only time could heal young Daniel's mind. As for what I want, I want what I've always wanted: Daniel as my son." With that, a duplicate of Vlad in his ghost form flew into the Specter Speeder and grabbed Danny. He brought him over to the chair next to where Vlad was sitting, and instantly ghost-proof cuffs appeared over Danny's wrists and ankles.

"What the heck!" Danny exclaimed while trying to free himself from the restraints. "I can't Go Ghost guys!"

"Danny! Vlad let him go! You said so yourself: time will heal Danny. Even if you trick him into thinking he's your son, it won't last forever! He'll remember and defeat you, so let him go!" Sam angrily ranted at the billionaire through the speakers.

"See, that's where you're wrong Samantha. Yes, time could heal Daniel's mind, but I have a spell that will stop that from happening. He'll only remember what I want him to, and all I have to do is wait for him to fall asleep and wake up, which shouldn't be too long," Vlad explained. He smirked at the two teens in the Specter Speeder before saying, "However, the two of you constantly intruding on us would not be helpful. I suppose I'll just have to brain wash you and make you my servants."

Sam and Tucker gasped. Tucker quickly grabbed his PDA and started typing at lightning speed while Sam readied the weapons. Both teens hadn't expected this and Sam was upset at herself for not considering that something like this might happen. They'd brought Danny right into Vlad's clutches, and she didn't like it.

Vlad transformed into his ghost half and produced a third duplicate. Two of him headed straight for Sam and Tucker. Sam fired and managed to hold off both duplicates for a while, but soon Sam was captured. Tucker had just managed to send his message before he too was captured. While up in the air, Tucker 'accidentally' dropped his PDA, which crashed down on the floor and broke into small pieces. He screamed for his PDA while Vlad continued to laugh.

"No! Not them! Please!" Danny was shouting as he watched his friends get caught and tied up to land in front of him. "Let them go and I'll do whatever you want!" Danny continued to plead. Even though he didn't remember much about his friends or himself, but he knew that he didn't like the feeling that was beginning to wash over him: complete dread and despair.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but if I let them go, I have no doubt they'll return. And with your track record, there is a high possibility they will free you. I'm not going to risk that," Vlad said before absorbing his duplicates back and turning human. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go ready the spell. See you in the morning young badgers!"

With that said, Vlad left the library, leaving the trio staring in disbelief.

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz; her parents; and Dani were crowded on the couch watching a Disney movie. Jack and Dani were locked in, but at the sound of Jazz's ring tone, everyone's head snapped towards the source. Jazz had played the ring tones she'd had set for Danny's cell, Sam's cell, Tucker's cell, and Tucker's PDA earlier for everyone to memorize. They all recognized the sound as Tucker's PDA's ring tone.

Jazz jumped towards her cell phone and opened it before happily announcing, "It's a message!" But her happy smile quickly faded to a horror filled 'o' as she read the message. Dani flew over to her and read the message too before anyone could tell her to leave the room. When she'd finished reading, her face had been drained and she fell to her knees.

Jazz looked at her parents and said, "They've been captured by Plasmius and need saving now! Everyone to the RV and I'll explain on the way to Wisconsin about what the message says!" Jazz rushed out the door, followed by Maddie. Jack picked up Dani and closed the door to their house. He handed Dani off to Jazz, who she sat her on her lap. Maddie got in the driver's seat and floored it.

"The message says that they are at Vlad's mansion and the evil ghost is going to brain wash him and Sam and put a spell on Danny," Jazz said as her Mom turned the sirens on and drove through red light after red light. Although the part about the message saying where they were hadn't actually been part of the message, she couldn't tell them she knew where to go without confessing Vlad's secret, so she pushed the guilt she was feeling about lying to them down and out of her system.

"Why would they be at Vlad's mansion?" Maddie innocently asked.

Jazz and Dani gave each other side ways glances unsure what to say, but were saved when Jack said, "Don't you remember at that reunion Maddie? He haunts Vlad's castle because he's a huge Packer's fan!"

"O, that's right!" Maddie said before adding, "I hope Vlad's o.k. too. I wouldn't want him getting hurt trying to save Danny, Sam, and Tucker on his own."

"Mom, he's a billionaire. I'm sure he has more than one house. He might not even be there at all," Jazz quickly said, trying to direct the conversation away from Vlad. It was a miracle that they hadn't realized how closely both Vlad's names were. She almost smiled when she remembered pointing out how similar both Danny's names were earlier.

"I suppose you're probably right. Should we call him and tell him what's going on?" Maddie then asked.

"No!" Jazz and Dani shouted together. "We don't want to involve him and risk his life too! We can tell him afterwards, when everyone is safe," Jazz hurried to add.

"She's right Maddie. V-man's been out of the ghost game for years now. He'd be rusty and easy for the evil ghost to take advantage of!" Jack said. The two adults nodded at each other before turning their focus back to the road.

_If only they knew_, the two teens thought as Dani wrapped her arms around Jazz, who did the same in return to Dani.

And then it hit her. "Wait! We need to make a stop!" Jazz yelled.

Back at Vlad's library, the trio sat staring at each other with panicked expressions. Well, Danny stared in panic, but Tucker and Sam exchanged glances. Since they'd been friends since forever, they developed a secret language using only facial expressions. It was much easier and safer than passing notes in class. Danny had learned too, but due to the memory loss, he had no idea what was being said.

_Did you send the message?_ Sam 'said' to Tucker.

_Yup. They should be here around 11 tonight. Do you think Danny will make it through the night?_

_He has too. He's got a high pain tolerance, so why can't he have a high sleep intolerance too?_

_You're right. Besides, he went on night patrols all the time_, Tucker 'said' back to Sam.

Finally Danny seemed to see what was happening right in front of his eyes, because he asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Talking. Trying to think of ways to help keep you up tonight," Sam smoothly lied. She and Tucker didn't like that they hadn't brought Danny into their plan B, but it was better this way. In order for Vlad to lower his guard, he had to see that Danny had no plan and was truly panicking.

"Well, we'll have a long while until we'll need to worry. I took a few energy drinks from the fridge in the Speeder, so I won't be tired anytime soon," Danny stated.

"Nice thinking dude," Tucker said. "So, what should we do to pass the time?"

Danny shrugged, but Sam said, "We could try and figure out the little thing the doctor had told us about. You know, the 'small shock' that would bring Danny's memories back to him. It can't hurt to try."

"How are we going to do that?" Tucker asked.

"We'll just have to tell him a bunch of stories about our everyday lives. We can start with Dash," Sam said.

"Who's Dash? And why did I shiver when you said his name?" Danny asked, already dreading the story about to be told.

**Wow, a lot of stuff happened in that chapter! And poor Danny didn't even get to use his Ghost Powers after practicing for hours! ;D Next update within the next 24 hours!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, while I was writing this chapter, the idea on how to end the story popped in my head and I can't wait for you guys to read it! However, to get to the next chapter, you must first read this one!**

**I don't own DP so On with the story!**

_Chapter 5: Valerie_

Valerie had been watching TV in her small apartment living room. Even though it was an upgrade from her former living thanks to her employer, Vlad Masters, she still wished she was back in her old house. Thanks to Danny Phantom and his stupid ghost dog though, Valerie's expensive and happy life style had been stolen away from her.

She clenched her hand around the TV remote, almost breaking it in half when she thought about Danny Phantom. She hated him. That's the whole reason she'd became the Red Huntress: to capture and destroy Danny Phantom for revenge.

Valerie was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up to answer the door, remembering that her Dad was at work. She looked through her peep hole before opening the door.

"Jazz? What are you doing here? And who is this?" Valerie curiously asked. Of all the people to come to her door, she had most definitely not been expecting the older sister of her former crush, Danny Fenton, or a strange little girl she'd never met, even if she did look oddly familiar.

"This is Danielle, and we came to ask for your help. Before you ask any questions, I need you to watch this disk," Jazz said, handing Valerie the disk with the video of Danny. Valerie took it and led Jazz and Dani to her living room. She entered it in the TV and sat on the couch without any more questions. She knew Jazz was smart, so if she came asking her, Val, for help it must be urgent and important.

"By the way, you can call me Dani with an 'I'," Dani told her as they shifted their attention back to the TV. Seconds later, Danny appeared on the screen. When he transformed, Valerie had gasped, but she had continued to watch. It wasn't until the lovey-dovey-sappy stuff came on that Jazz went up to the TV and ejected the disk.

"Danny, Sam, and Tucker are being held hostage right now. Are you willing to help us rescue them?" Jazz asked.

Valerie stayed silent as she got up and nodded her head. She headed to the kitchen and wrote her dad a note. She grabbed her ghost hunting gear and followed Jazz and Dani out to the Fenton RV. Once she was sitting in the back, and Jazz had updated her on the situation, she asked, "So how long have you known that I'm the Red Huntress?"

"Well, I found out when I learned Danny's secret. Danny found out after the third time you attacked him," Jazz answered as they clung to the sides of the RV. Maddie was going close to 150 mph, and even with the seatbelts on, the three teens were bouncing and sliding with every bump and turn.

"And why are we bringing Danny's cousin?" Valerie continued to ask.

"Well, you see, I'm actually his clone. But we decided that that meant I was his daughter too," Dani said matter-of-factly.

"What!" Valerie exclaimed before adding with a shake of her head, "That still doesn't explain why you're coming. This is going to be dangerous."

Dani rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before explaining, "I'm his _clone_, which means I came from his DNA. I guess it'll be easier if I just show you."

Before Valerie could ask what she was doing, Dani's own white rings appeared around her waist and she transformed to Dani Phantom. Again, Valerie exclaimed, "What! How many Phantom's are there?"

"Just me and Danny. By the way, my mom is Sam," Dani said as she transformed back and held on to Jazz for dear life. Maddie was a wonderful scientist, but when it came to cooking and driving, her kids had always joked that a child could do them better than her. They weren't far off.

"So, what's our plan?" Valerie asked after recovering from another wave of shock.

Despite themselves, the trio was laughing. Tucker had just finished telling Danny about the first time they met Skulker. "I can still connect to my old PDA!" Tucker said as the laughter began to die down.

"Wow, we've been through a lot together," Danny said with a grin on his face. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and another green blob floated over to the trio. He rolled what looked like a green hamster ball towards the teens. Sam was just about to say something sassy when the green ball widened and grew to envelop them. Right as she was about to scream some very bad cuss words, the blob opened its mouth and another hologram of Vlad appeared.

"Hello children. I'm allowing you to eat tonight. This green ball that you are in is ghost-proof, so don't try escaping. Daniel, you may remove Samantha and Tucker's restraints from around their wrists after I let you go, but only their wrists. If you try and untie their ankles, I will torture them in front of you. Have a nice dinner!"

When the hologram disappeared, the green blob dropped five trays of food onto the floor of the green ball and closed the hatch at the top. Immediately after the hatch closed, Danny's restraints disappeared and he untied Sam and Tucker's wrists. The three teens eyed the food before deciding to risk it. As they ate, Danny dared to yawn and asked, "What time is it?"

Sam looked at her watch before answering, "It's a little past 11." She and Tucker exchanged worried glances, each wondering why the Fenton's hadn't arrived yet. They quickly shook their heads and returned their eyes back to Danny.

"Are you tired dude?" Tucker asked.

"A little, but I'm sure my second wind will come any time. Besides, if I've learned anything about myself it's that I probably won't need to sleep until later tomorrow. Who knew night watches and sleeping during class might save my life one day?" Danny jokingly said. The trio chuckled before returning to their dinner.

Once finished, they set their trays on top of each other. They hoped Vlad wouldn't take the ball back any time soon. They liked being able to lie down on their stomach's close together. It was comforting. Danny then leaned over to Tucker and whispered something into his ear. Tucker nodded at Danny before smirking at Sam.

"What?" Sam curiously asked, but was met with a loud scream from Danny.

"VLAAAADDDD!" Danny screamed. Vlad phased through the room to look at the teens.

"What?" Vlad snapped, looking upset that they'd interrupted whatever it was he was doing.

"Dude, I need to go to the bathroom! Can I please go?" Tucker pleaded. He began to repeatedly say the word 'please' until Vlad agreed. Soon, Danny and Sam were alone.

"What just happened? What did you tell Tucker?" Sam asked Danny as he crawled over to be directly across from her.

"I just asked Tucker if we could have some alone time," Danny stated.

Sam blushed feverishly before asking, "Why? What—" but Sam couldn't finish because Danny's hands cupped Sam's face and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sam draped her arms across Danny's shoulders and gladly kissed back. The couple kissed up until Tucker and Vlad returned ten minutes later, pausing only when they needed air.

"O, how sweet," Vlad mocked, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Daniel, return the restraints back to Samantha and Tucker's wrists and get back in the chair. O, and transform back to Daniel _Fenton_ before you sit down."

Danny looked down at himself. He hadn't realized he'd changed in the first place. As if reading his mind, Sam said, "Your powers are connected with your emotions. You must have felt a wave of energy pass through you when we kissed. It wouldn't be the first time."

Danny let the white rings wash over his body before he did as Vlad told him. The green ball was then retracted and floated to Vlad's outstretched hand. He smiled as he said, "Well, it's only a matter of hours now until I have a son. I do hope that—" but Vlad was cut off by an explosion in the wall behind him. The three teens coughed as Vlad floated up to the ceiling to examine what was happening.

"It's about time you two got together," Valerie said as she cruised into the room on her hover board, looking straight at the trio.

"Valerie!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison before they nervously gasped, "O my gosh; Valerie!"

"Relax guys, she knows," Dani said, flying to float next to the huntress. The Fentons soon ran into the room, ghost weapons ready to fire.

"Um, who is she?" Danny asked, pointing at Valerie.

"I'm Valerie, but you always called me Val. I used to hunt you, but when Jazz came and asked for my help, they let me in on your secret and now I'm your ally," Valerie quickly explained.

"No! My pawn!" Vlad exclaimed. He looked livid as he saw the scene unfold before him. "How did this happen?"

"Dude, did you really think I would drop my PDA? I only did that so you wouldn't be able to see that I sent a message to Jazz saying S.O.S.," Tucker said, chuckling lightly to himself.

"Why you little—" but before Vlad could threaten Tucker, Val and Dani shot him out of the air and into the window behind him, causing the window to break and Vlad to fly out into the woods surrounding his mansion.

"Jazz, quickly, help me untie Sam and Tucker and try and free Danny!" Maddie yelled to her eldest child as she ran to the trio. Jazz quickly joined her and they untied Sam and Tucker, but before they could get to Danny his restraints joined together and Vlad yelled, "I don't think so!"

Everyone looked up to see Vlad holding a remote in his hand. He quickly flew over to where Maddie and Jazz were and created a ghost shield around Danny. He then announced, "I've worked too hard and too long to lose now!"

Vlad duplicated himself so there were four of him. One stayed above the shield, ready to defend Danny or grab him and escape. The other three went to battle. Jack and Maddie fought against one; Sam, Tucker, and Jazz fought another; Dani and Val battled the last one. Danny couldn't help but scream and cheer his friends and family on, but Vlad soon became annoyed and covered his mouth with ectoplasm. Jack and Maddie were the first to defeat their duplicate, and they hurried over to Danny to try and help him. Sam and Tucker were blasting away at their own duplicate, not even realizing that Jazz had slipped back to the Specter Speeder.

Vlad was getting annoyed. He blasted Maddie and Jack out of his way and dove into his shield. He grabbed Danny buy his shirt collar and flew up to above the crowd of fighters. "Enough!" Vlad called as he absorbed his clones back. "You will not win! If you don't lower your weapons, we're going to escape and you'll never see either of us again; and if you fire, I will use Daniel as my shield and you will only help my objective." Horror filled looks consumed everyone's faces. They slowly lowered their weapons to the floor and raised their hands in the air. Vlad smiled before curiously asking, "Where's Jasmine?"

**Ya, a little short, but I think I got what needed to be done and said. And ya, I left you with a cliffhanger! Excited for the next update! Hopefully later today or sometime tomorrow(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter for this story :( But never fear! I'm working on another(: I hope you enjoy the ending! **

**I don't own DP much to my dislike...On with the story!**

_Chapter 6: The Box Ghost_

"Right here!" Jazz yelled as she held the Fenton Thermos up and aimed it at Vlad. She knew from experience that the thermos wouldn't suck Danny in as long as he remained in his human form. Vlad too knew this, because he narrowed his eyes and scowled at her.

"You're trapped Plasmius. Either way, I win. Now, give me back my baby brother!" Jazz yelled, determination and rage apparent in her voice. She did not expect Vlad to smirk at her, so when he did, she got even more enraged and opened the thermos.

"Wait! Jazz! It's in reverse!" Sam and Tucker yelled, but it was too late. Jazz had opened the thermos and ghost after ghost flew out and into the air. They darted towards the broken window and escaped into the evening sky.

"Whoops!" Jazz exclaimed, but she had no time to fix her mistake because Vlad blasted an Ecto-beam from his eyes and destroyed the Fenton Thermos.

"Hahaha! I told you I would win!" Vlad triumphantly said. The room went silent as the realization flooded over the group: Vlad won. It was only when everyone was silent that Vlad removed the ectoplasm from Danny's mouth. He wanted to show them and rub it in their faces that he'd won and he had all the control. "Any last words Daniel?"

But Danny didn't even have a chance to answer, because it was then the Box Ghost yelled, "BEWARE! For I, the Box Ghost, have escaped from this cylindrical tube and I will return for my revenge!" The Box Ghost yelled another 'beware' before flying out the broken window to follow the other ghosts. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"For the love of—Jazz! Why did you do that? Now I'm going to have to track all those ghosts down and catch them all over again. Not to mention Skulker will totally beat me up when he's bothered by the Box Ghost for the hundredth time this week!" Danny yelled before realizing that he was being held by his shirt collar by Vlad ten feet in the air. "What's going on here?"

"NO!" Vlad screamed. When Vlad had turned his attention away from the group, Sam took her wrist blaster and shot the remote out from Vlad's hand. She caught it in her own outstretched hands and pressed the 'Release' button. Danny's restraints dissolved. "Danny! Everyone knows! Go Ghost and beat him up so we can go home!" Sam yelled.

Danny didn't even hesitate before smirking and letting the white rings run over his body. When he blinked, his once baby blue eyes turned to glowing neon green. He screamed, "Cover your ears!" and let loose the most powerful Ghostly Wail he could muster.

Vlad couldn't brace himself fast enough and was blown into the wall on the far side of the room. Before he could retaliate, Danny flew to him and grabbed him by his collar. He spun him around and around before releasing him. Danny blasted him with his Ecto-rays and forced Vlad back out the window and into the woods. Danny was sure he'd seen the black rings form when he'd thrown Vlad out of the mansion, and he smiled at himself as he dusted off his hands and floated to the ground.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Danny asked. He didn't know if he should be afraid, happy, or anything now that he'd transformed in front of his parents and Valerie. Plus, he didn't know how he'd gotten there or why Vlad was holding him. So he stuck with confusion.

Before anyone could say anything, Jazz cleared her throat and Tucker said, "Sam, isn't there something you promised to do when he regained his memory?" Sam looked at Tucker, slightly embarrassed before she slowly walked her way up to Danny.

Dani floated down to Jack and Maddie and began giggling along with them as they realized what was about to happen. Danny looked at Sam nervously before asking, "What are yo—" but he didn't have a chance to finish because Sam jumped into Danny, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as she pressed her lips into his. When she'd jumped into the unsuspecting Danny, he'd lost his balance and fell backwards, but their lips were still pressed together.

After what felt like hours, Sam let go of Danny, gasping for air. "You lost your memory and in the process of trying to save you, we had to tell your parents about your secret. We also decided that Dani was our daughter. And when we were captured by Plasmius, Jazz and Dani told Val your so she could help," Sam explained.

"Um, so, why did you, uh, kiss me?" Danny asked dumbstruck. He was still dazed and he felt his face begin to burn.

"Because you asked me to kiss you when you recovered your memory during your memory loss period," Sam rapidly answered. Her face was also blushing, but she was more comfortable with what was going on than Danny was. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sam then said, "O.k., we'll tell you the full story back home, so get in the Specter Speeder with Tucker."

Danny still didn't move, so Sam motioned to Dani to help him. Tucker helped Dani get Danny in the Speeder and buckle his seat belt before Dani flew back to Jazz and Val and loaded into the Fenton RV. Sam got in the driver's seat and put the Speeder in drive. Tucker reached under his seat and grabbed another PDA. He kissed it before turning it on and started playing a random video game. He put his headphones in and zoned out. Sam was following the Fenton RV from above and was trying to figure out how to turn the radio on.

All of a sudden, Danny screamed, "WE HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Sam jumped in her seat, causing the Specter Speeder to jolt upwards. She shook her head before quickly readjusting the Speeder's course.

She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the road, before telling Danny, "Yes. During one of the days that you couldn't remember anything, Dani decided to drop by. When we explained everything to you about your life and Dani explained that she was your clone, you asked her why you two called each other cousins. When we questioned this, you told us that because she came from your DNA it made her your daughter. When we began to wonder why she was a girl, I realized that your hair and my hair are basically the same color. Thus, when I showed everyone this, we assumed that Vlad accidentally took my hair too thinking it was yours and indirectly gave Dani a mom; me."

"Whoa," Danny said, eyes growing wide as he gazed off into the distance. A few minutes later, he yawned and began adjusting his seat.

"You know, Danny, you can change back and go to sleep. We'll explain everything when we get back. Besides, you're still in shock," Sam said when she saw Danny yawn.

"But who will help you stay up? The drive from Wisconsin to Amity Park at normal speeds will take a while," Danny said as he transformed back to his human form.

"I drank a few energy drinks before I got in the driver's seat. I'll be fine," Sam said as she smiled at the sleepy boy next to her.

"Well, who will keep you company?" Danny asked while fighting to keep his eyes open. He didn't know why he was so tired but he knew that the idea of sleep was welcoming. Danny drifted off to sleep, the last thing he saw being Sam sadly smiling at him.

Danny awoke in his bed. He was wearing his usual day clothes. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his parents, Jazz, Dani, and his two best friends were anxiously and fearfully looking at him.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Danny curiously asked. The night before was a blur but he had a feeling that they were worried about something. Not to mention, his whole body was sore and they were all intensely staring at him.

Before Danny's mind could jump to any conclusions, Sam sat down next to him and asked, "What's your name?"

Danny gave her a bewildered look before he answered, "Danny Fenton, duh. Why?"

Sam ignored his question and sarcasm as she asked, "What's your parents' names?"

"Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Who am I?"

"You're Sam. You're my best friend," Danny answered, slightly blushing at this last part. Sam smiled at him, but it was slightly forced. Danny saw this and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything o.k.?"

"Why don't we go downstairs," Tucker said. Everyone nodded as they followed Sam down to the living room. Dani grabbed Danny by his pant leg and dragged him behind her. When they arrived, Dani led Danny to the couch and motioned for him to sit on it. He did, and Dani climbed onto his lap.

Before Danny could ask any more questions, the door bell rang. Jazz looked down at her watch and said, "Perfect timing!" while walking to the door and letting Valerie come in. She held a box of donuts in her hands and set them on the foot stool in front of Danny.

Maddie and Jack went into the kitchen and returned with coffee mugs, all steaming hot from the fresh coffee they held. They handed them out, saying a quick "Good morning" to Valerie. By now, Danny was ticked off and scared. He didn't like not knowing what was happening around him so he screamed, "What the heck is going on? Will someone please let me in on this weirdness?"

Everyone looked at each other before Tucker stepped forward and said, "Let's start from the very beginning." As Tucker began the story, Sam found herself inching towards the outskirts of the circle. She didn't know why, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach and she was fiercely blinking her eyes. She continued to inch her way to the kitchen door, and when she finally got there, she slipped through it.

It took hours for everyone to complete telling Danny about the last few days' adventures. He was shocked. When they allowed Danny to ask questions, he took a few minutes to look around the room. He furrowed his eyebrows before asking, "Where's Sam?"

Nobody knew, so when no one could answer Danny's question he jumped up, totally forgetting that Dani was on his lap. Lucky for him, Dani had been awake, so she merely hovered in the air before gently allowing gravity to take hold again. Before she could yell at him, Danny's white rings formed and he jumped through the ceiling and flew all the way up to the Ops Center.

"Hey Dani, want to do some spying on your folks for us?" Tucker asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Dani returned the grin with one of her own before Tucker added, "Put this mini video camera on your forehead and stay invisible. Don't let them know you're there, o.k.?"

Dani's answer was the flash of a bright white light from her own white rings and her taking the mini camera to place on her forehead. She turned invisible and flew up, following Danny's lead. Tucker walked over to the Fenton's TV and synced his PDA with it. Before they knew it, they had a clear image of what Dani was seeing. She was hiding behind a box of weapons in the Ops Center staring at her parents.

"This is so wrong," Jazz said as she took a seat in front of the TV.

"Extremely," Maddie agreed as she sat on the couch with her husband. Tucker sat next to Val, who was sitting next to Jazz on the floor, and turned the volume up on the mic so they would be able to hear the audio clearly.

Up in the Ops Center, Danny had found Sam. She was leaning against the window, gazing through their hometown. He could barely make out the dried tears on Sam's face before she wiped them away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you come up here?" Danny quietly asked, not wanting to startle her. He changed back to his human form and slowly approached Sam, who had wrapped her own arms around her shivering body.

"Nothing's wrong! What would give you that idea? I just needed some fresh air," Sam timidly said, not wanting to admit that she'd been crying.

"If you needed fresh air, then why did you come up here?" Danny asked, teasing a little. He gave Sam his infamous lopsided grin and smiled even wider when Sam returned it with a small smirk of her own.

"I just needed to think about some stuff. I'm sorry you had to leave everyone to come find me. I guess I just wanted to be alone so I could calm my nerves. You mean a lot to me Danny, and I've been worrying myself sick about you for the past few days."

"It's o.k. You're my best friend Sam and nothing could change that. Ever. I'll always be here for you," Danny said. He expected Sam to smile again, but instead she frowned. Danny had made his way next to her, but she slowly started to inch away.

"What? What did I say?" Danny nervously asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I don't want to be your best friend anymore Danny," Sam said. Back in the Fenton's living room, the air was filled with gasps. Dani, who was still hiding behind a crate of weapons, stared in disbelief as her mouth stood agape.

Everyone was even more shocked when Danny nodded his head, allowing a small smile to show as he said, "I know. I don't want to only be best friends anymore either. I want us to be more than that."

Sam looked at Danny, eyes glistening from the tears she forbade to run down her cheeks. She couldn't move, but she didn't have to. Danny's arms were around her in seconds, bringing her into a tight embrace. They didn't kiss, but they didn't need to. After a moment, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny, finally allowing her tears to flow freely. Danny lifted Sam bridal style and sat down with his back leaning against the window they'd just been gazing out. He held Sam in his lap and comforted her.

The shocked friends and family were now smiling and the girls were even shedding a few happy tears for Sam. Their looks were quickly replaced with embarrassed ones when Danny looked straight to where Dani was hiding, eyes glowing green, and mouthed the sentence 'Give us a sec?'

Dani's eyes widened, as did her gaping mouth, before she turned visible and then intangible, flying back down to the living room. When she had rejoined the group she exclaimed, "How the heck did he know I was there? And I better not get punished for this!"

When Dani had exclaimed this, everyone burst into joyous laughter. Danny had surprised them all, but they had a feeling that this was a good thing. Dani gave each of them confused looks before returning to her human form and walked to the foot stool, grabbing a donut and turning the TV to normal cartoons.

"I can't wait to see what happens next," Tucker said sounding wiser than his age would leave people to believe. Everyone nodded before turning back to the TV to watch along with the young halfa. They knew that there was still a lot that had to be explained, especially when it came to Danny's parents, but they also knew they could handle it.

Soon, Danny and Sam phased through the ceiling, holding hands, and joined the others. No one said a thing as they appeared until they all groaned in unison at the voice they heard.

"BEWARE! For I, the Box Ghost, have come to enact my revenge!" The Box Ghost yelled as he floated through the kitchen, cardboard boxes following closely behind.

As both halfa's transformed, Jazz said with a smile, "I guess every thing's back to normal; for the most part."

_The End_

**Gotta love that annoying Box Ghost! I hope you enjoyed this story. It really evolved into something far better than I had planned for it. I didn't even realize the Box Ghost was going to 'save' Danny until I wrote it out that way! I laughed so hard...Until next time Phans! Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
